


Unsaid

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Blank Verse, Go away if you dont like poetry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dont want to study for my remaining papers so bear my poetry, Idiots in Love, Karman is otp, M/M, Poetry, They have taken over my life but i am happy, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: When no language is as pure as the language of two hearts in love
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I am so thankful to this fandom. I am making so many new friends and meeting so many new talented people who are very helpful and affable. I love you guys !

Unsaid 

I always thought  
Words were just bedezens  
Over naked feelings  
I never believed 3 words could dress  
The multitude of my emotions  
No language could contain the vast universe  
Then how could any language contain my love for him ?  
So I never said "I love you"  
Instead I said "Take your umbrella" or "don't forget your lunch"

When he left his favourite movie to cheer for my favourite team  
When I ordered his favourite pizza just to see him smile  
When he lay his tired head on my shoulder  
When we shared a small jacket against a big rainy world  
Why would I break these moments by saying only three words 

The extra spoon of sugar in our tea  
The small blanket covering my feet every morning  
Our intertwined fingers in a busy train  
The comfortable silences that didn't need to be filled  
The wind ruffling his hair and the wind touching my cheek  
Said everything I would never learn to say  
But, why say the things we both already know?  
And till I can speak the language which is as naked as my soul  
These things are beautiful only to be felt and best when left unsaid -Sai

**Author's Note:**

> Comment plsssss  
> I am @yourfriendlyneighbourhoodpoet and @slightlydeep_mostlyweird on Insta  
> Meet you there ?


End file.
